leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Valoran
Valoran is a situated on the world known as Runeterra. Races Valoran is home to many denizens. Most of which are humans but there are other races as well: * Angels: With immense power and a dedication to their cause bordering on fanaticism, these immortals are alien to the world of Runeterra. Originating from a universe far, far away, these winged guardians wage an endless war against the tides of darkness. Seeking perfection, they are blessed with insurmountable power and ancient weapons. Despite this, not all angels are true to the cause, choosing that same dark path their fellow angels fight against. Two of these angels exist in Runeterra, and , both immensely powerful, both strong in their convictions, and both with a strong resentment for each other. * [[Ascendant|'Ascendant']]: An ancient immortal race that existed in the lifespan of the Shuriman Empire. Formerly humans, they were granted the right to Ascend through an ancient ritual that involved the fabled Sun Disc. Their forms are usually that of anthropomorphic animals, but disruption of the ritual can cause unpredictable results, as seen with , the Magus Ascended. With the fall of Shurima, the Ascended disappeared from the world, leaving only , who stands watch over the Empire's ruins, but through unfortunate circumstances some ascended have returned to the world, bringing with them Shurima's lost legacy. * Brackerns: An ancient race of large, crystalline scorpions that inhabited Kalamanda, Crystal Scar. During the Rune Wars, the brackern went into hibernation deep beneath the ground, waiting for the Rune Wars to end. The first of them, , was awakened by a massive magical disturbance caused by Temporal Stasis Bubble. * Celestials: Ancient beings with great powers that are told in old fables to live in Runeterra's constellations. Most of them are powerful deities or guardians. So far, only 2 of them are known in the League: and . * [[Darkin|'Darkin']]: A demon-like, winged race of humanoids. They are shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated by . Only five remain in existence, with only three of those five known to history in some way. * Dragons: Winged, fire-breathing reptiles that can reach near-giant sizes over their long, long lifespans, they are the indisputable ruler of the skies. Both fearsome and majestic, dragons have a society that revolves around strength and might and because of their egoistic and narcissistic pride, mixing their blood with that of races outside of dragonkind are seen as an abomination, a cancer that must be eradicated utterly. Many dragons persecute such defiled creations and their perpetrators to no end, a thing that , and her deceased father found out firsthand. * Fae: Playful, winged, humanoid creatures that are smaller than the yordles. They inhabit the forests of the latter. They have capricious abilities of transfiguration and matter distortion and their glades seem to exist in dimensions far removed from the normal flow of time. One can only enter their glades when invited by a Fae, as has done with the yordle . * [[Iceborn|'Iceborn']]: An ancient race of humans, they were granted immortality, incredibly power and icey forms by another ancient race known as the Frozen Watchers, in return for the Iceborn's servitude. They served the Watchers for a time before they rebelled, seeking their freedom from their masters in a mighty war which they won, but their society would later fall in to a civil war known as the War of the Three Sisters, dividing Freljord's people for all time and driving the Iceborn to near extinction. The only known living Iceborn is . The Iceborn played an important role in shaping current Freljordian history. * [[Guardian's Sea|'Marai']]: A sea-dwelling race who resemble both humans and aquatic creatures. They live on the sea floor and rely on the light of an artifact known as the Moonstone to survive. The Moonstone's light lasts a century, and when its light begins to dim a single Marai known as the Tide Caller makes a trade with a surface dweller for a new Moonstone. The current Tidecaller is , who is also the only Marai to have ever explored the surface world. ** Another sea-dwelling race exists that holds some biological connection to Yordles. belongs to this race, but his appearance on the surface is due to the disappearance of his species. Not even Fizz knows where his people have gone. * Minotaurs: Enormous humanoid bovines, the lived in great tribes within the Great Barrier and are quite noble and valorous in their ways. The Minotaurs have suffered greatly from the cruelty of the Noxian warmachine, with many of them having been enslaved and forced to fight as gladiators in the brutal Noxian event known as the Fleshing. , is a survivor of this game and seeks to protect his people from tyrannical dangers such as Noxus. * Trolls: Grotesque, dim witted creatures that inhabit the Freljord. Most are blue-skinned and live in tribes. Lately, they have begun preparing for war, rallying under the banner of . * Undead: Abominable creatures, created when the barrier between life and death is shattered and defiled. They predominantly reside in the Shadow Isles but their influence and manifestations have reached Valoran's shores over the past decades. * Ursine: A race of Freljordian bears who are strong, honorable, and most notably stand upright. The Ursine lived in seculsion for many years before the reign of began. Thanks to a vision from the sacred storm the Ursine revere, Volibear was able to see a future where his kind were driven to extinction, and so roused his people from their complacency to prepare for war. * [[The Void|'Voidborn']]: Various seemingly intelligent entities who, for reasons beyond human understanding, have the desire to gain entrance to and vitiate the worlds outside their realm. They live in the Void, an alien realm of darkness. Their primary purpose is to consume, while the reason behind this varies from Voidborn to Voidborn. * [[Yordle|'Yordles']]: Bipedal mammalian being of wide hair colors and small in stature. The Yordles live primarily within the Yordle Lands, and have good relations with human nations, in particular the nation of Piltover. Yordles are often credited for their intelligence, and have made great strides in the field of Techmaturgy. Males are more commonly covered in hair than females. Yordles evolved from immensely huge creatures of incredible ferocity and strength, before shrinking down and gaining greater intelligence with time. * Unique beings also exist in the world, usually a product of some magical or unnatural phenomenon. , Golems of both and origin, , , , , , , , , Spirits and more unknown races. Locations There are many regions and settlements on Valoran. The most well-known are: Northern Lands= * Bubbling Bog * Demacia ** Demacian Capital *** Buvelle mansion *** College of Magic *** Crownguard mansion *** Demacian Harbor *** Laurent mansion *** Royal Palace of House Lightshield *** Vayne mansion *** Demacian barracks *** Demacian penitentiary ** Demacian rural town ** Golden crossing * Freljord ** Avarosan Iceflow Glacier *** Rakelstake **** Rakelstake palace ** Frostguard Citadel *** Beast cells ** Gelid Vortex ** Howling Abyss ** Lokfar ** Ursine Village * Howling Marsh * Ironspike Mountains * Kaladoun * Kalamanda * Marshes of Kaladoun * Noxus ** Noxian Capital *** Du Couteau mansion *** Ivory Ward District **** Ivory Ward Marketplace *** Main Palace **** Grand Generals quarters *** Noxian Bleak Academy *** Sion's memorial *** The Black Rose *** The Fleshing arena * Piltover ** Ezreal's house ** Jayce's lab ** Piltover Customs ** Piltover Police Department ** Piltover's treasury ** Piltover City Zoo ** Reveck's house ** Yordle Academy of Science & Progress *** Academy library * Serpentine River * The Great Barrier ** Mogron Pass ** Mount Targon *** Rakkor Tribe *** Solari Tribe **** Solari archives **** Solari Temple of the Sun **** Lunari Temple of the Moon * Zaun ** College of Techmaturgy ** Dr. Mundo's lab ** Priggs Industries *** Priggs Industries warehouse ** Sump Works *** Sector 90TZ ** The Slums *** Memorial Wall ** Viktor's lab ** Zaun sewer |-| Southern Lands= * Fyrone Flats * Icathia * Kumungu * Plague Jungles * Sablestone Mountains * Shurima ** Bel’zhun ** Sai ** Shuriman Capital *** Cycle of Ascension *** Grand Temple *** Emperors Way road *** Imperial Palace *** Oasis of the Dawn *** Steps of Ascension *** The Tomb of the Emperors ** Shurima Wastes * Tempest Flats * Urtistan * Voodoo Lands * Yordle Land ** Bandle City *** The Mothership *** City Hall *** City Square |-| Surrounding Islands= * Guardian's Sea ** Blue Flame Islands *** Bilgewater **** Grey Harbor **** Port Mourn **** Smuggler’s Cove **** Southern Beacon ** Ionia *** Bard Mountain **** Floating Villages *** Celestial Fortress *** Navori **** Astral Grove **** Ionian Capital City ***** The Lotus Garden **** Placidium ***** Shojin Monastery ***** Serene Garden ****** Great Tree *** Galrin *** Hirana Monastery *** Kinkou Monastery *** Shon-Xan *** Temple of Pallas ** Knife Straits ** The Shroud *** Shadow Isles * Conqueror's Sea Nations There are currently eleven nations (six countries, three city-states and two nations with no main recognized governments), those are : * Countries ** Bilgewater Union ** Empire of Noxus ** Empire of Shurima ** Ionia ** Kingdom of Demacia ** Kingdom of Freljord * City-States ** Bandle City ** Piltover ** Zaun * No main recognized governments ** Mount Targon ** Shadow Isles Religions Religions in Valoran are largely varied in every nation but several have been known to gather the most of followers: * The Solari: '''The worship of the Sun. Solaric worship is largely made up by a special sect of Rakkorians who surrender their mantles of war in favor of greater solar devotion. Their founder and leader chose Mount Targon, being the highest peak closest to the Sun, and was blessed with the power to call down the sun's wrath. Currently, , has taken this legend's regalia and fights to protect the helpless and the innocent. * The '''Lunari: '''The worship of the Moon. Not much is known of this shadowed sect, apparently eradicated a long time ago, possibly by the Solari. The Lunari's rise may come to pass through the dark crusade waged by and an outcast by the Solari themselves. * The '''Frozen Watchers: '''Unknown and hidden, this religion schemes and bids their time in the dark fortresses of the once-pure Frostguard. Led by , they plot the return to power of the overthrown Frozen Watchers. United under the Frozen Watchers, Freljord was brutal warmachine that boasted might and magic. Ironically, it was Avarosa's rebellion that divided Freljord into the war-torn wastes it is now. Valoran also has a few cults: * The '''Cult of the Spider has most of its followers located in Noxus and Demacia. The champion, , serves as its High Priestess, traveling to and from between the two nations and the Shadow Isles, bringing her followers to live with the Spider God, , for eternity, or so they believe. * The Cult of the Void is a cult that first began when League Champion, , claimed that Runeterra will be ended by the Void. Many of its followers have surrendered themselves to this fate and simply do what is asked of them, including being used as a sacrifice to the Void. They are currently at war against an organization known as the Preservers, led by the enemy of the Cult's High Priest, . * The Glorious Evolution is led by , whose view of flesh is inferior to that of steel and metal, has gathered much followers among the people of Zaun and has spread among other nations. An amalgamation of flesh or the total replacement of it had marked his works, incorporating techmaturgy to purge the weakness and inefficiency of the flesh. For as long as they exist, the day of the world replaced by beings of weaponized steel and metal becomes clearer with each passing day. Festivities * The Great Hunt * The Harrowing * The Time of Snowdown * The Lunar Revel * The Masquerade cs:Valoran de:Valoran fr:Valoran pl:Valoran ru:Valoran zh:瓦洛兰 Category:Places